Throw me to the wolfs and I return leading the pack
by secretly obsessed fangirl0103
Summary: Taylor Samantha Reed Call , 13 year old run away with a horrible past. Seth Clearwater , 16 year old Quileute with a deep secret. Both long to feel loved. But that's not all they have in common . When the two meet, will sparks fly or will Taylor's past catch up with her and ruin it all? Rated T because of suggestive content and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **This is one of my first fanfics, constructive criticism is welcome! If you have any ideas or spot any mistakes let me know it would be very helpful. I didn't want to post this story but my sister was very persistent, she also proof reads most of my stories, so I guess it was an OK story if she liked it. THANKS FOR READING!**

 **\- secretly obsessed**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Taylor Call. I'm Embry's half sister. I have long brown hair with strawberry-blonde highlights and I have ocean blue eyes. When Embry's dad left, he met my mom and played her. She was 8 months pregnant with me when she found out about his past. She told him he would never be in my life as long as she lived. Well, less then 2 years after I was born she was in an accident.

I got home from daycare and there were police cars at my house waiting to take me to my father's. I know what your thinking, I thought you said he wasn't susposed to get me. You're right he wasn't but mom never got around to signing the papers. So who's my closest relative, yep good olé Alexander Call. Well, when the police explained what happened ,he agreed to care for me. He did take good care of me for a few years, 3 to be exact.

When I was five he started bringing a some of his friends to "watch" me for the night. When he would leave they would say" Go be a good girl and get in the bed." I always did as they said and went to get in bed. Then they would come in the room and turn on a camera and point it at me. They'd say" now just do as I say." They would tear all my cloths off and rip my underwear. Filming countless hours of me on my bed. This would happen every night. When he came home , he would beat me. At first it was his belt but then he moved on to a silver tiped , leather whip after he found out I phased. He said " its a crime against nature to have girls fulfill the legends, that's a mans job " eventually he started bringing vamps around the house just to torture me with the smell. But it happened so much it never bothers me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

CHAPTER. 1

That leaves me here 13 years old and waiting for my father to get home so I can be beat to a bloody pulp, again. He comes in the door with a angry look on his face." Taylor Samantha Reed Call," he grabs the whip off the bed," you know what happens when you're a bad girl" he bust through my bedroom door with the whip in hand. " Daddy, please," I beg but its no good," ahhhhhh" I scream as the silver tips meets my tan skin. He repeats this until I'm covered in blood.

Hours later, I cried as I attempt to clean the blood off my skin and hair. Father is downstairs drinking, as usual, while I'm getting a shower to wash the dirty feeling off. I climb out of the shower and get dressed in worn out levi jeans, a blue aroposle top and my baby blue Nikes. I pack the few cloths I have left in my bookbag, and grab my leather jacket. I listen to double check he is asleep. I open my 4th story window, careful not to make any noise. I jump and land perfectly on my feet. I run into the forest behind our house and strip my clothes. I then tie them around my ankle, stuff my shoes in my bag, loosen the strap and throw it over my shoulder. I phase into a large grey wolf with three white paws, two back and one front, and take off running. I run and run for miles on end.

I suddenly stop when I smell an odd sent..." Wolf? " I thought. Wolf, no, wolves a whole pack. Not just any wolves, shape shifter wolves, but that could only mean... No, no, no, no... it can't be ... I am in LA Push, the last place I wanted to be, the only other place I tried to avoid, the town where Embry, my only brother who doesn't even know I exist, lives. Maybe I could avoid running into them. I phased and put my clothes back on. Now to avoid... I was pulled from my train of thought by a cold hand around my arm. It was then that I smelt it...vampire. He turned me around and placed a rag over my mouth. The last thing I remember is someone saying " Call, Carlisle," and a pair of cold arms wrap around me, then all was black.

I woke up to people talking about something. " She didn't seam to have hit her head, so what happened." I herd one voice say. Another voice responded, " I don't know we will just have to wait until she wakes up." I realized they were talking about me and decided it was time for me to get up. I opened my eyes to an unwelcome blinding light . " W...Were am I ?" I asked the person in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER. 2**

 **"** My name is Carlisle you are in my house, this is my family," he introduced His family.

There is Esme, his wife, a motherly woman who's figure was fairly average with caramel hair. Then there was Alice, who looked like a pixie, and her boyfriend Jasper who had blonde hair and looked fairly well muscled. Rosalie had blonde hair and a figure any model would die for, which it might require, her boyfriend Emmett who looked like a cage-fighter with a large muscular build, Edward was well built, and had messy bronze hair, Bella, Edward's girlfriend , had long mahogany hair and then there was Renessmee who had the same bronze color of hair in long ringlets with brown eyes.

All but Renessmee had golden eyes which meant they only drank from the blood of animals. That was good if I had to stay at least I know they won't hurt anyone. " well, m..my name is Taylor, " I said to them. " Well, sweetie do you remember what happened?" Esme asked in a kind motherly tone. " Y...Yes I remember what happened," I looked around to see they were truly curious, " I ..l was in the woods when a vampire came up to me and placed a rag on my face and then I passed out." they stiffened at the word vampire . I guess they didn't know I was a wolf. But shouldn't they be able to smell the wolf sent?

" How do you know about vampires, Taylor?" Carlisle asked me , obviously trying to hide the worry in his voice. They must really not smell the wolf sent. Maybe I should tell them because they obviously aren't going to find out on their own. " umm...I'm ...uhh... a Wolf?" I replied not knowing their reaction. They all seemed surprised, well except for Renessmee who's face lit up at the mention of wolves.

" Really, a wolf? Are you serious?" asked Renessmee, a little to excited considering she didn't know me. " Renessmee, don't be rude!" said Esme. " Its OK , really." I said. " Are you a wolf?" asked Bella. " How else could I get here from Colorado in just one day." I replied with a small giggle. Everyone looked to Edward probably waiting for a conclusion of what I just said. If I guessed right he can read minds. " If your really a wolf ,you can prove it right?" asked Renessmee trying a little to hard to get me to phase for my comfort. " Yes, but I'm not going to do it now, that would be rude." I answered in my sweet innocent voice that always seemed to calm people.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about that but it makes it more interesting!** **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **-secretly obsessed**


End file.
